


Our Eternity

by sprousehart_stan



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Rekindling Old Flames, Romance, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Some angst, Trigger Warnings, bughead au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprousehart_stan/pseuds/sprousehart_stan
Summary: It’s been a decade since Betty left Riverdale when she was sixteen. Now, the death of an old friend brings her back to the town she grew up in and loved. And along with it, the return of old friends, memories, and a love that has haunted her for the past ten years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Riverdale**

**The Town With PEP!**

The once freshly painted sign now stood old and damaged, the paint peeling. Vines crept up the sides and spread across, like fingers trying to cover the words.

Betty sighed to herself. It had been ten years. Ten years since she had left the town, trying to get away from the heartbreak and misery. Ten years since she’d last seen her parents before they both died. She hadn’t even attended their funeral after what they had done to her, no matter how much Polly pleaded. All the drama and chaos had shattered her, causing her to nearly end her life. It had been ten years since Polly had helped her run, giving her a chance to start a brand new life. And Betty had done just that. She’d moved to Washington and had gotten a job as a journalist. She had taken down her iconic ponytail as a sign of clearing the slate. She’d just recently gotten a job in New York. And ten years later, there she was, the chief editor of The New York Times.

But then the phone call had come. Archie Andrews, her childhood best friend had passed away after a terrible car accident. It had come as a shock to her. How could Archie be gone? It had been a month since the funeral but Betty made a split decision on Friday afternoon to head down to visit his grave. And here she was, in her car, heading back to the town of her nightmares.

The houses that blurred past held a sense of familiarity. Betty still remembered the shops and buildings like it was yesterday. The grocery store, the candy shop, the bakery- a decade had gone by, yet everything still looked as it had when she left. Brightly painted homes lined the streets, the image of perfection. But underneath Riverdale’s flawless façade, lay a darkness that swallowed you whole. You could fight it all you wanted, but in the end you could either succumb to it or be destroyed.

The mere thought of spiraling back into the hole made Betty’s throat tighten up. Suddenly, there wasn’t enough air in the car and she felt herself choking. Rushing to open a window, she gulped in the fresh air that poured through. A sense of relief flooded through her veins as her breathing slowed. Betty spotted a familiar stretch of road, and checked the clock. Just enough time for a quick milkshake.

Smiling to herself, she turned and entered the parking lot of Pop’s Chock Lit Shoppe. Parking her car, Betty climbed out and walked up to the door. The bell rang above her head as she pushed it open.

The smell of onions frying wafted to her nose, making her mouth water. A wave of nostalgia hit her and suddenly she was sixteen again, coming to Pop’s with her friends to hang out or do homework. It had been a safe space throughout her childhood. The sound of someone calling her name brought her back to the real world.

“Betty? Betty Cooper? Is that really you?”

Betty turned to see an old man in a white apron and a paper hat looking at her earnestly from behind the counter. Age spots dotted his face but his eyes still twinkled and he wore a hopeful smile.

“Hi Pop Tate. Yeah, it’s Betty,” Betty replied, glad to see the man. Pop Tate was known to be the nicest guy in Riverdale. He owned the diner that had been around since Betty’s own parents had been teenagers. He had given her vanilla milkshakes on the house when she’d been going through tough times. Once in a while, he would keep the diner open a little while longer so she could sit there. He’d been a friend.

“Why, I never thought I’d ever see you again. How are you?” He sounded so happy to see her, it almost broke Betty’s heart.

“I’m fine, Pop. Doing pretty well.”

“What can I get you?”

“Just a vanilla milkshake Pop, thanks.” Pop chuckled. “Ten years have passed and it’s still the same order. We’ve missed you around here, Betty.”

“Me too, Pop. Me too.”

Betty headed to the back of the diner, and slid into her old booth. Memories surrounded this booth, some good, some bad. Pulling out her phone, Betty switched it on to see that she had two missed calls from Polly. Betty texted her with a quick “Reached safely. Call you later.”

The ringing of a bell as the door to Pop’s opened, caused her to look up from her phone. A woman entered, dressed in an expensive maroon dress, her five-inch stilettos clacking against the tile floor. Raven black hair fell to her shoulders and Betty saw a string of pearls resting of the base of her neck.

“Veronica?”

The woman turned to see who spoke and spotted Betty sitting in the booth. A series of expressions crossed her face – bewilderment, recognition, shock, and then-

“Betty Cooper? Oh my god, is that really you?”

She walked towards her, and Betty stood up. Veronica engulfed her in a tight hug, cutting off Betty’s air supply. But Betty didn’t care. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed her best friend. Pulling away, Veronica clasped Betty’s hands.

“Betty where have you BEEN? No calls, no texts, not even a note? Ten years, Betty. It’s been ten years. How could you DO THAT to me?”

Veronica started rapidly berating Betty in Spanish, and Betty found this comforting in a way. Veronica Lodge, Riverdale High’s It girl. The daughter of Hiram Lodge, a notorious mobster who had been in and out of jail during their high school years. She and Veronica had had some good times together. Veronica had been one of the few people who Betty had trusted before she ran away.

Now, here they were, back again at Pop’s. Betty looked down at their clasped hands and saw a diamond ring on Veronica’s finger.

“V, is that..?”

Veronica noticed what Betty was looking at and smiled proudly.

“But who-“ Betty was interrupted by the door bell ringing again as a tall, muscular man walked in, wearing a dark blazer. His black hair was combed back and the top of a tattoo peeked out from his collar. He looked around and saw the two women standing. Disbelief registered on his face when he saw Betty.

“Look who’s back, honey,” Veronica said to the man. He cautiously walked over to them, eyeing Betty as if she were a ghost.

“You and Sweet Pea?” It was Betty’s turn to be surprised. “But Archie-“

“Archie and I decided that it was better if we were just friends. For both of us. And then I met this dazzling prince. Archie was incredibly supportive. He even helped organize our wedding. We would have called you, B, but there was no way to contact you. No phone number, no address, nothing.”

Betty looked at the couple. Sweet Pea was still staring at her in shock. But it warmed her heart to see Veronica so happy.

“I’m happy for the two of you. Congratulations.”

“Thanks, Betty.”

“Betty Cooper’s back? Who would’ve ever thought?” Sweet Pea shook his head, smiling. “Shall we take a seat?” He gestured to the booth.

They all sat down and Pop came over with more milkshakes and burgers, including an extra burger for Betty.

“It’s on the house,” he said with a wink.

Pop left them to their food and Betty dove right in, inhaling the burger. Ten years gone and not one single place in Washington or New York could match the quality of Pop’s. One person in particular had been known throughout the town for his adoration of Pop’s burgers. But Betty couldn’t bring herself to think about him. She had left his memory behind a long time ago. She had sewn together her torn heart. But the scar still remained.

She took a long sip of her milkshake, marveling in the taste.

“So what have you been up to, Betty?” Sweet Pea asked.

“I’ve been writing for the New York Times actually. I started just a few weeks ago.” Betty replied.

“The New York Times, huh? That’s amazing.”

“You ran away to New York?!” Veronica exclaimed. “And you didn’t tell me?!”

“No, V. I went to Boston first. Polly helped me. I just moved to New York a month ago.”

“A month ago. That’s around the same time of Archie’s car accident.” Veronica looked down at her food.

Betty cleared her throat. “Yeah, I heard about that. I came back to visit his grave. Say goodbye.”

“It was a horrible day. Fred called and told us and we rushed down from a meeting in Greendale. Everyone came. It was like the very soul of Riverdale had died.” Sweet Pea put an arm around Veronica’s quivering shoulders. His thumb rubbed against her arm and he murmured soothing words to her. Betty picked at her burger. A somber silence had filled the diner as the gloom weighed down on her. Veronica seemed to have pulled herself back together.

“So, we let him go.” She said softly. They sat there, mourning their friend.

“What are you doing nowadays, V?” Betty asked, desperate to rid the diner of the sadness.

Veronica smiled at her meekly. “I’m running Lodge Industries. After daddy got incarcerated, I took over the broken business. Rebuilt it from the ground up.”

“She did more than that,” Sweet Pea said. “She changed it. Lodge Industries became a foundation for children’s homes and schools and helping the underprivileged. It became a beacon of hope for the South Side. It’s what drew me to her. This woman who could get anything she ever wanted used her power to help people in difficult places. It was remarkable, the change. Kids started getting proper educations and got into good colleges. It was a miracle to us South Siders. And she was our angel.”

Sweet Pea was looking at Veronica in awe. It was clear how proud he was of her and how much he loved her. The sight made Betty’s heart clench, reminding her of what she used to have.

Sweet Pea broke his gaze from Veronica’s blushing face.

“And we ended up like this.”

Veronica smiled.

“How have the others been?” Betty enquired.

“Toni and Cheryl are engaged, and Kevin and Moose are married with a little boy. Josie’s been touring what with her music career having took off. Everyone’s been wonderful.” Veronica stated. Suddenly her expression changed.

“We spent weeks looking for you, B. But it was to no avail. So in the end, we gave up. We figured you had moved on. And so did we. Everyone missed you terribly but we had our own lives to live, Betty. At least most of us moved on. He never stopped looking for you, Betty. He nearly went crazy after you left.”

The atmosphere became tense and Betty knew Veronica didn’t mean Archie. She didn’t know how to respond. Thankfully, a customer entering the diner saved her answering.

“Wait didn’t you say you lived in New York?” Sweet Pea questioned. “Babe, doesn’t Ju-“

He was interrupted with a sharp jab to the ribs, courtesy of Veronica. She gave him a stern look and shook her head ever so subtly.

“So, B. How long are you in town for?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Just the weekend. I have to head back home on Sunday.”

“Oh,” Veronica replied. “Where are you staying?”

Betty blushed and looked down at her lap. “I don’t really know. Polly said that my parents’ house was sold after they passed. I figured I’d stay at a motel.”

“Nonsense!” Veronica interrupted. “You can stay at the Pembrooke with us.”

“No, that’s alright, V. I’ll be fine-“ Betty tried to say but Veronica wouldn’t let her speak.

“Betty, you are staying with us and that is final.”

It was useless to argue once Veronica had made up her mind. Betty knew that. Sighing, she agreed to stay with them. Veronica clapped her hands together.

“Wonderful.”

 

 

The breeze blew through the trees, rustling the leaves and causing the tree branches to creak. They hovered above the cemetery like claws ready to snatch the souls of the living. She pulled her shrug tighter around her. Her black dress didn’t do much to prevent the cold wind from from coming in contact with her skin. Goosebumps appeared on Betty’s arms as she stood in front of Archie’s decorated grave.

Kneeling down, she lay her own small bouquet at the base of the headstone. The epitaph read:

_ARCHIBALD ANDREWS_

_The song has ended, but the melody lingers on. May his memory be eternal._

“I’m so sorry, Archie. I’m sorry for leaving without a word. I’m sorry for not contacting anyone. I was just too scared. And stupid. I needed to get away from this town. It wasn’t your fault or Veronica’s, or anyone’s. It was my own. I wish I had been here to hold your hand and say goodbye. I wish I could talk to you one more time. I wish-“ her voice broke.

“I made it Archie. I became a journalist. I’m working at the New York Times now, just like you said I would one day. I just wish I had been around to see everything that you achieved in the past decade which I’m sure is a lot. You were a wonderful person. Loyal, and kind, and trustworthy. The epitome of good man. And I’m so glad I had the privilege of being your friend. Rest in peace, Arch.”

Betty wiped away the tears and took a few deep breaths to compose herself. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small tacky ring, the kind you could buy in a gumball machine. It had a blue plastic gem glued on to it. Archie had given her that ring in second grade, telling her that they would always be best friends. And Betty had kept it ever since.

Now, she took it out and placed it next to her bouquet on the grave stone. A symbol of their friendship. Of their _philia_. Standing up she dusted the front of her dress and smoothed her hair. She was about to turn around when a voice stopped her.

“He’d like that.”

A sudden chill ran up Betty’s spine turning the tips of her fingers icy cold. She turned around and spotted a man standing but a few feet away wearing a black suit, his hands in his pockets. His ebony hair blew in the wind as he watched her, his gaze piercing.

Recognition dawned on her and images through her mind- a grey crown beanie, comforting hugs, stolen kisses, whispered words, fingers pressed against her waist, tangled bed sheets, and a pair of striking blue eyes. Eyes that she could never forget. She felt as if she had been sucker punched, when the man spoke again.

“Betty Cooper. It’s been a while.”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a decade since Betty left Riverdale when she was sixteen. Now, the death of an old friend brings her back to the town she grew up in and loved. And along with it, the return of old friends, memories, and a love that has haunted her for the past ten years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of Miscarriage

They say that when an earthquake hits, a tsunami follows. It’s a horrible after-effect of what is already a terrible disaster. A tidal wave rushes onto the land, swallowing everything that the earthquake left unharmed. Just when you think it’s over and try to stand back up, another wave crashes, pulling you back under.

Archie’s death had shaken Betty’s world to its core, the walls separating her past and present, collapsing. She’d struggled to regain her ground. And then the tsunami hit. Jughead Jones stood in front of Betty, his expression indecipherable. His beautiful black curls formed a halo around his head as they blew in the wind. His perfect lips parted as he spoke.

“I never I thought I would see you back in Riverdale.”

_Neither did I_ , Betty thought. _But here we are._

“I heard about Archie,” she said. “I came to pay my respects.”

“It’s horrible, what happened to him,” Jughead held her gaze. His blue eyes stared at her with a fiery intensity. “But he’s in a better place now.”

“I guess so,” Betty said, uncomfortable.

Jughead pulled a hand out of his pocket and ran it through his hair, brushing it back. A glint of something shiny caught Betty’s eye. As he brought his hand back down, Betty noticed a silver band adorning his ring finger.

So he was married.

A miserable feeling rose in her throat. She wanted to run to her car, drive back to New York, and hide for eternity. Unfortunately, that couldn’t be done. So instead, she compromised.

“I would love to stick around and chat Jug, but Veronica is waiting for me at the Pembrooke. You know how she gets when people are late.”

A sweet smile to accompany a blatant lie.

“Oh, um, okay then,” Jughead answered, a hint of discernable disappointment in his voice. Immediately, Betty felt bad. They’d barely said three sentences to each other and she was trying to leave already. What was she doing? It wasn’t his fault that she didn’t want to talk. But a person’s initial response to a tsunami is to run away from it as fast as possible and seek high ground. Currently, that was Veronica’s penthouse.

She sighed, hating herself for feeling so guilty.

“Maybe I’ll see you around?” she asked.

“Maybe,” Jughead replied. “How long are you in town?”

“Another two days and then I’m gone. Back to the city.”

“Oh.” A look of defeat.

“Anyways, it was great seeing you. Bye.”

“Bye.”

A moment of incompleteness.

Betty turned and fled, not wanting to drag it on. She fumbled through her purse, searching for her keys. Finding them, she unlocked the car door and slid in. In the rearview mirror, Betty noticed Jughead looking at Archie’s grave. Maybe she’d meet him again. They might grab a milkshake at Pop’s.

Betty shook away the uneasy feeling creeping up on her. After all, what was the most that could happen in two days?

 

_He wasn’t wearing the beanie,_ Betty thought as she jogged down the sidewalk. It was early Saturday morning and Riverdale was still asleep. The sun peeked out from behind the clouds, promising a beautiful day. But all Betty could think about was her encounter with Jughead the previous evening.

The way he had looked at her, as if he couldn’t believe that it was really her. It had made her own heart flutter, seeing him again. He hadn’t changed much. Still the same beautiful face, just a bit more matured. The same quiet, broody manner about him. Betty remembered his hands and the way they would cradle her face when he kissed her, the way his fingers pressed against her waist when he pulled her close-

_Get your head out of the gutter_ , she scolded herself. _He’s a married man._

Betty picked up her pace, her shoes hitting the concrete with more force. The wind whipped around her face and rushed past her ears. But she pushed on, willing herself to run faster, away from her officious thoughts. Her lungs burned and her calves screamed but Betty didn’t slow down. She ran around the corner and down the path until she finally allowed herself to slow down to a jog and then stop, panting. She bent over, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. There was a nagging ache in her side.

Straightening, Betty looked up and saw the sign on her left.

_**Sunnyside Trailer Park** _

Great. Of all the places in Riverdale, she’d ended up here.

Just like the rest of Riverdale, the outer appearance of the trailer park hadn’t changed. The welcome sign stood old and rusty. The area was eerily quiet. Cautiously, she entered the park, not sure of whether to proceed or turn back. But her curiosity got the best of her.

Surprisingly, Betty made her way through the maze of trailers quite easily. It had been so long yet even the trailers were in the same places. Up ahead, she spotted a familiar rundown trailer, the home of the Jones family.

Betty remembered how often she used to come here to see Jughead and FP. FP Jones, Jughead’s father, had always been kind to her and she felt a twinge of guilt for the way she had left without telling him.

A loud clanging noise from behind the trailer made her jump. So someone was home. Slowly, Betty walked around the trailer to see a man in a white tank top and jeans bent over a motorcycle, working on something. The muscles in his toned arms tightened as he screwed on a part. His long, grease-stained fingers worked nimbly.

She drew in a sharp breath, realizing who it was. She was just about to leave when the man turned around and saw her standing there.

“Good morning, Betty,” Jughead greeted, obviously surprised. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Is that old Bess?” Betty pointed at the motorcycle. Old Bess had been Jughead’s Honda CB550 that he rode during high school.

“Sure is,” Jughead said, giving it a pat. “Just thought I’d fix her up before I went back home.”

“You don’t live in Riverdale anymore?” This was new. But not unexpected.

Jughead shook his head.

“No. After I quit the Serpents, I went to college. I got my major in Creative Writing. Moved out of Riverdale.”

“You quit the Serpents?” Betty was shocked. Jughead used to talk so much about how the Serpents had been the family he’d never had and how he wanted to live up to their standards. He used to idolize them.

“Yeah. I couldn’t see a future for myself with them.”

Betty was quiet. She regarded the motorcycle, longing to feel the wind in her hair and the ecstatic feeling she used to experience when she was young and carefree.

“I was going to take old Bess out later for a ride,” Jughead said suddenly. “Do you want to come with me?”

Betty tore her eyes away from the beautiful bike and looked at Jughead, startled. It was as if he had read her mind. She would refuse politely and walk away if she knew what was good for herself, Betty thought. But this was Jughead. She had never been able to refuse him. And besides, what harm would a bike ride do?

Jughead was looking at her expectantly. The long extinguished flame within her caught a spark. A slow smile spread across her face.

“I’d love that.”

 

Betty entered the Pembrooke warily, so as to not disturb its sleeping inhabitants. But Veronica was wide awake, sitting at the coffee table and reading the newspaper. Her glasses were perched on the tip of her nose and she was nursing a mug of coffee. The sound of Betty entering made her look up.

“Good morning, Betty,” Veronica said, smiling. “Out for a morning run?”

“Yeah. Just thought I’d get a quick jog in,” Betty replied, sitting down at the table. “Where’s Sweet Pea?”

“Pea’s at the gym. He should be back soon,” Veronica answered, taking a sip from her mug.

Just as the words left her mouth, the front door opened again and this time Sweet Pea entered, sweaty but fresh. He smiled at the two women, greeting both. Veronica stood up and kissed him. He went to wrap his arm around her but she pulled away, stepping back.

“Not while you’re sweaty, babe,” she said. “Go shower.”

He dropped a kiss on her nose and chuckled.

“Whatever you want.”

“Hey, Betty, do you have any plans today?” Veronica asked.

“Um, yeah actually. I’m going out,” she said, hesitantly. “With Jughead.”

Veronica almost dropped her mug. Sweet Pea stopped in his tracks.

“Jughead’s back in town!?” he asked incredulously. “He didn’t even call.”

Veronica’s eyebrows looked like they were going to fly off her forehead.

“Betty, you’re going out with Jughead? As in Jughead Jones? The same boy you went out with in high school? Where did you meet Jughead?”

“At the cemetery, yesterday.”

“Oh my god,” Sweet Pea said, shaking his head. “I am going to kill him for not telling me he’s back,”

“Well, where are you guys going?” Veronica proceeded, ignoring Sweet Pea.

“Just on a motorcycle ride. He wanted to exercise old Bess and asked me to come with.” Betty shrugged like it was no big deal. “I said okay.”

Veronica was staring at her, jaw open and stunned.

“Oh my god, Veronica. Relax. It’s just a bike ride. We aren’t going to do anything stupid,” Betty laughed. “Besides, he’s married.”

“Married? But I thought-“ Sweet Pea started to say but Veronica cut him off.

“That’s great, Betty. I hope you have fun.” The smile on Veronica’s face was an attempt at genuineness, but it wasn’t quite there.

Betty smiled at them. As happy as they appeared for her, she didn’t miss the knowing glance that passed between them.

An hour later, Betty was back at Sunnyside, a backpack on her back and a hat on her head. She was dressed in a simple white crop top and jeans. A denim jacket hung off her shoulders. Without even realizing it, she had put her hair back into a ponytail. The sound of an engine roaring made a thrill go through her and a helmet-clad Jughead rode out on old Bess, now shiny and gleaming. He had changed his outfit, now in a dark t-shirt and jeans, as well as a Sherpa jacket.

Stopping the motorcycle next to Betty, he handed her a second helmet. She traced the small crown symbol carved onto its front. Her old helmet.

“Ready?” Jughead asked, smirking.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Betty answered, trying to contain her excitement. Fastening the straps of the helmet, Betty climbed onto the motorcycle behind Jughead, her arms automatically wrapping themselves around his waist. The contact made him freeze for a moment, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he revved the engine, making it roar. And just like that, they were off.

Betty grinned as they cruised down the empty road, the wind slapping their faces. Jughead rode fast, and it caused a rush of adrenaline which Betty felt all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. She laughed, thrilled to be on a motorcycle again. In the side view mirror, she saw Jughead smile.

They rode past the town, and were soon out on the open road. Farms and fields flew past them, all a green and yellow blur.

“Where are we going?” Betty yelled over the roar of the wind.

“You’ll see!” Jughead yelled back, and sped up.

Betty tightened her grip on Jughead, her hands tucked against his stomach. She could feel the hard planes of his abdomen underneath her palms. Her mind started to drift, imagining what it must look like, underneath the layers.

Horrified at herself, Betty pulled her arms away, afraid of her own thoughts. Jughead turned sideways.

“Don’t let go! You’ll fall!”

Tentatively, Betty put her arms around his torso. _No dirty thoughts,_ she scolded herself.

Jughead turned onto a narrower road leading straight into the woods. The trees grew denser and wild animals ran around, unafraid of them. They pulled up to a clearing and Jughead turned off the engine. Handing her helmet to Jughead, Betty looked around.

They were in a small opening where the woods met Sweetwater River. It wasn’t a place that Betty had ever come in all the years she had lived in Riverdale. She reached the edge of the river, where the water lapped up against the gravelly banks.

A splash caused Betty to jump. She looked and saw that Jughead had taken off his shoes and socks and waded into the river, his jeans rolled up to his knees.

“Come on in!” he yelled to her.

Betty looked at the river. Who knows what creatures lurked in those waters? But on the other hand, she’d been swimming in Sweetwater River before and it had always been safe. Besides, Jughead wouldn’t take her anywhere she would be in danger of getting injured, right?

_Screw it,_ Betty thought, pulling off her own shoes. Grinning she rolled up her own jeans and ran into the river. The water was cool and pleasant. She felt sixteen again, laughing and splashing in the river. They waded upstream and came to a small thicket where berries grew ripe on the bushes.

Jughead plucked a berry and tossed it into his mouth, smacking his lips.

“Here,” he said tossing her one.

“Are you sure these are safe to eat?” Betty questioned, eyeing the berry.

“Betty Cooper, do you question my wilderness knowledge?” He feigned hurt.

“Considering that everything you ever ate was either Chinese takeout or one of Pop’s burgers, don’t feel offended if I say yes,” Betty retorted, grinning wickedly.

“You have me there,” Jughead admitted.

But nevertheless, she popped it into her mouth.

They walked along the river bank, skipping stones and splashing each other. Betty realized how much she had missed this, the running wild and goofing around.

After a while, they sat down on a blanket that Jughead spread out and ate the sandwiches which he had packed. The surroundings were quiet, except for the hushed rustling of leaves in the wind.

“So,” Jughead said, dusting crumbs off of his jeans. “You left in a bit of a rush yesterday. No one waiting for you today?”

Betty flushed, ashamed of her actions from the previous day.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to seem rude.”

“Well, you can make it up to me now. Where have you been the past ten years?” Jughead leaned back on his hands, legs stretched out in front.

“Here and there,” Betty answered. “I moved around a lot. Washington, Boston, and I recently moved to New York.”

“New York?” Jughead looked confused. “When?”

“About three weeks ago,” Betty replied. “I got a job as editor of the New York Times.”

Jughead’s eyes widened. “The New York Times?! Congratulations, Betty. That’s huge.”

“Thanks. What about you? What have you been up to?”

“Writing,” Jughead said. “I finally published my novel. And a few other books. Nothing too big.”

“You did? That’s fantastic, Jug. I’ll have to check it out once I get back home.”

Jughead looked like he was going to say something but hesitated and then shook his head.

“Sure.” Was his only reply.

A silence grew and it made Betty nervous. Clearing her throat, she changed the subject.

“I didn’t know Veronica and Sweet Pea were a thing. Kinda surprising.”

“I know. It was a bit of a shock when we all first found out. Toni went ballistic,”Jughead laughed, recalling the memory. “Their wedding was fantastic though. Silk handkerchiefs, a ten-tier cake, the works. Made me feel poorer than usual.”

Betty shook her head, smiling. Casually, she pointed to Jughead’s hand.

“So you got married too, huh?” She tried to keep her tone light.

Jughead looked down at his hand and saw the ring.

“Oh, um, yeah,” he replied. “I was married. For three months. We got an annulment about a month ago.”

“Oh,” Betty said, trying to contain her curiosity. “What was her name?”

He didn’t say anything.

At once, Betty felt embarrassed. It wasn’t any of her business.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be intrusive or pry-“

“Sabrina,” Jughead spoke suddenly. “Sabrina Spellman. She was a city girl. Called herself a psychic. We went to the same college.” “What happened between you two?” Betty pushed carefully. He pulled up his knees and rested his elbows on them. He wasn’t looking at her anymore. Instead, his gaze was on the horizon. “We dated for a while. She was a wild and fun-loving girl. I was a stay-at-home-and-binge-Netflix kind of guy. I was with her because I had convinced myself that I loved her. I was trying to put the past behind me. But this one weekend, we went to Vegas with a bunch of our friends. There was some drinking although almost none on my part. She said that she wanted to get married. So in the spur of the moment, we went down to the chapel and got married. But it didn’t work out.”

“Why not?” Her heart was pounding.

“Because,” Jughead said, finally looking at Betty. “I was still in love with someone else.”

Suddenly, it became hard to hold Jughead’s gaze and Betty looked down at her hands in her lap. Her cheeks grew warm as she fought the urge to scream. This. This was exactly what she had been afraid of. The second wave hit and Betty felt her head go underwater. She was fighting against the current but it was useless. The dark water pulled her deeper and deeper. A vague realization that she was drowning. And there was no one to save her.

An uncomfortable presence settled in the air between them and Betty concentrated on the faded scars on her palms. Ten crescent moons in a line. Her way to regain control. She fought the urge to dig her fingernails into the skin, to find the relief.

“Why, Betty? Why did you leave?” His voice was soft.

Betty felt her throat block up and her eyes well up with tears. It wasn’t fair of him to ask that. He hadn’t known what she had been going through. She didn’t want to hurt him more than she already had. She peeked up and saw him watching her, a forlorn look in his eyes.

“Please, Betty. I need to know.”

“You know why,” Betty said, choking up. It was hard to speak and she was on the verge of crying.

“No, I don’t. You left without a word to anyone, not even your mother. No one could find you or figure out why you left. But I have to know.”

“I- I didn’t want to hurt you,” Betty said, wiping her runny nose. Her throat had closed up and she couldn’t swallow.

“Betty, you hurt me by leaving me with no explanation.” Jughead was looking at her, desperate for an answer. “It’s been ten years and I still don’t have any closure. Please, Betty.”

“I didn’t want to cause anyone more pain. I didn’t want my family to have to deal with the repercussions of my actions. I- I didn’t want to f- fail you, again,” she said, trying her best to not cry.

“Fail me?” Jughead looked bewildered. “What do you mean?”

“The miscarriage, Jughead. I mean the miscarriage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is a flashback to when Betty got pregnant.


	3. the flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Miscarriage  
> DISCLAIMER: I am not a doctor or anyone educated in the medical field. The symptoms regarding the miscarriage have been written with the help of information from medical websites. The facts may not be completely accurate and it is purely for the intention of a fictional story.

**_Ten Years Ago_ **

Betty’s hands trembled as her mind registered the two lines on the little stick she held. No. No, no, no. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They’d been so careful. But all the pieces clicked. Missing her period, the morning nausea, and now, the test. She, Betty Cooper, age sixteen, was pregnant.

Her mind shifted to how her mother would react. While Alice Cooper was not a proponent of abstinence, she did believe in what she called the “Cooper Family Curse”. According to her somewhat flawed theory, all Cooper women had been cursed with teen pregnancies. And eerily, the theory had held for three generations. Betty’s grandmother, Alice, and Betty’s sister, Polly, had all been teen mothers. And now, it appeared to be Betty’s turn.

Betty looked at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. She was a mess. There were prominent dark bags under her eyes, her hair was a rat’s mess, and a dribble of vomit was stuck to her chin. Her hand mindlessly touched her abdomen in the spot where the baby would be.

Tears pooled into the corners of Betty’s eyes. How was she going to face the town? She would be mocked and laughed at. A silly sixteen-year-old girl who had gotten herself knocked up. And worse, the father was a Southside Serpent. The child would be a stigma.

And what would Jughead say? Poor, sweet Jughead who loved her more than anyone else. How was she going to break the news to him? How would he be able to deal with this on top of everything else going on?

Questions swirled in Betty’s head, like a tornado’s calamitous winds. A wave of nausea overcame her and she stumbled to the toilet, grabbing the bowl and retching bile. Her empty stomach hurt and her hair smelled. But she had to get to school. Flushing the toilet, Betty turned on the shower and stepped in.

It was going to be a long day.

 

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Jughead asked. School had ended and he and Betty were seated in the Blue and Gold’s office.

Betty’s stomach twisted itself into knots, and she clasped her hands.

“There’s something I have to tell you,” she started. 

Jughead looked at her supportively, encouraging her to go on. His innocent face tugged at Betty’s heartstrings. He was always so distressed. Something or the other was always going wrong in his life, and he had told her that she was his safe place. And now, she was about to destroy that.

Betty felt her lower lip begin to quiver. She choked up, unable to speak. Tears brimmed in her eyes, making everything look blurry.

Jughead’s expression turned alarmed.

“Betty? Are you okay?” He came and sat next to her on the plaid couch. His hand started to rub soothing circles on her back.

“Hey, it’ll be alright. What’s the matter, Betts?”

His endearing nickname for her made her cry harder, unable to stop the tears.

“Betty?” Jughead’s voice was concerned.

_Come on, Betty, spit it out._

“I’m late.”  Jughead’s hand stopped rubbing her back.

She peeked up at him, scared of what his reaction might be. He was frozen in place, unmoving. His blue eyes were fixated on a point on the wall.

“Jug?” she whispered, afraid.

He blinked and looked at her as if realizing that she was there too.

“Okay, well-”

“I took a pregnancy test this morning. It came out positive,” she blurted. 

Jughead looked at her, silent. His blue eyes were sad. Betty’s entire body was shaking, her fears all too real.

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-” But she couldn’t complete her sentence.

Jughead seemed to sense her anguish.

“Betty, it’s not your fault,” he said, calmly. “We used protection. We did everything right. Sometimes these things happen and you have to deal with it. I’m not going to make you go through this alone. We’ll do this together, okay?”

Betty nodded.

“Come here.” Jughead pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. She pressed her cheek against his chest. The slow sound of his heartbeat echoed in her ear. He smelled good, like peppermint and pine needles. It was a comforting scent. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

“So, we’re having a baby, huh? I always thought it was job, marriage, then family. Not all mixed up,” He joked.

Betty knew he was trying to lighten the situation and appreciated his effort. She let out something between a snort and a laugh. Now, she just had to break the news to her mother. She sighed. Alice would not take it well.

Jughead slowly pulled her back and looked straight into her eyes.

“I love you, you know that right? And I’ll always love you, no matter what.”

Betty traced the moles on his cheek.

“And I love you, Jughead. Forever.”

“I guess we should start thinking up baby names, huh? None of the Forsythe Pendleton IV nonsense. I’m not thrusting that horrendous destiny on any child of mine.”

“We still have time, Jug,” Betty giggled. They were silent.

“We have to tell our parents.” A pause.

Jughead gave her a sad smile.

“I know, baby. I know.”

He pulled her back to him and they sat there, wrapped in each other’s arms. The next few months would be filled with doctor’s visits and ultrasounds but whatever it was, they’d push through it together.

 

_**3 Months Later…** _

Betty pushed herself up off the couch. She was 17 weeks pregnant and her baby bump was easily noticeable. Walking over to the kitchen counter, she picked up the photographs that lay there.

They were the latest ultrasound pictures that she had received. She examined the little person that was growing inside her tummy. The doctor had determined it to be a girl and Betty had been ecstatic. The baby was due on March 15th, the Ides of March. Due to Jughead’s love of Shakespearian tragedies and the coincidence of the baby’s due date, they had decided to name the child Julia, although Betty hadn’t been too happy about it at first. It was like they were dooming their daughter by naming her after a murdered Roman. However, Jughead had persisted and Betty had finally relented.

Alice Cooper had not been too surprised when Betty had broken the news to her. She had simply sighed. It was bound to happen. Although not pleased that Jughead was a Serpent, Alice hadn’t been too hard on him. But Betty suspected that it was because Alice secretly had a soft spot for FP Jones. Nevertheless, she had willingly taken part in helping Betty through the pregnancy.

The doorbell rang and Betty went to open it. Jughead stood outside, rubbing his hands together for warmth. The fall weather had been cooler and crisper than usual this year.

“Ready to go?” he asked, grinning. His cheeks were pink in contrast to his pale face.

Betty grabbed her coat and pulled the door shut behind her.

“Let’s go.”

Jughead drove up the winding road cautiously. It was pretty narrow and one mistake could mean trouble. Trees lined either side of the road, their leaves orange and red and brown. The beauty made Betty feel happy and less moody. Her pregnancy had been her avoiding any reflecting surfaces and feeling fat and lazy and useless. Even though Jughead told her that she was beautiful, Betty still felt overly large at times. Thankfully, today was a better day. The car carefully made its way through the twisting path and emerged in a flat area at the top of the hill.

Jughead got out and helped Betty get out. He grabbed their stuff which consisted of a blue blanket, a thermos filled with hot chocolate, and two cups. They walked to a nook on the edge of the peak and sat down. Jughead unscrewed the thermos and poured them each a cup. He wrapped the blanket around them and they sipped their hot chocolate, admiring the view.

From where they sat, all of Riverdale was visible. Betty could see the high school and Pop’s and far in the distance, her house. It all looked so small and peaceful from here. Autumn was always good to the town. An array of colorful leaves blew in the wind and covered the roads. The weather was pleasant if not too chilly.

Jughead pulled off his beanie. These few moments that they had alone, in between doctor’s appointments and shopping trips, not to mention school, were precious for Betty. Jughead came to see her almost every day, but they didn’t get as much time as they used to. What with Betty’s volunteering and Jughead’s part-time job at The Register, longer visits were a rarity.

But Jughead would somehow manage to find a way to whisk her away from her hectic schedule and they would go someways private and quiet and sit. Sometimes they would talk, and at other times they would sit in silence, enjoying each other’s company.

“Only a few more weeks left,” Jughead said, turning to Betty.

“That’s right,” she replied. “I hope the baby looks like you. I hope she has dark hair and blue eyes.”

Jughead chuckled.

“I’m flattered, Betty. But it could be a little blond-haired, green-eyed boy just the same. I’m happy no matter what as long as the baby is healthy. I’m just glad that I’m having this child with you.”

“Me too,” Betty said, blissful. 

They sat in a comfortable silence, Betty’s head resting on Jughead’s shoulder. The sun set in the horizon, its colors splaying over the town.

 

Something was wrong. Betty knew it. Spotting was normal for pregnancy, but the rate at which she had started bleeding was not normal.

She clenched her jaw as the cramps rolled in, squeezing her stomach muscles. It was horrible, the pain and Betty suddenly felt weak. She crawled into her bed, clutching her stomach. This wasn’t supposed to happen. These cramps were much worse than anything she had ever experienced.

She squeezed her eyes shut but a few tears escaped and slid down her cheeks. It hurt so badly. This was  _definitely_  not normal.

Betty stumbled into the bathroom, throwing up that’s afternoon’s lunch. Her head had started pounding and the pain was getting too much for her to bear. A sudden clenching in her abdomen nearly made her pass out.

There was blood everywhere. Her clothes were soaked in it and the metallic smell filled the tiny bathroom. Betty managed to pull off her pants and underwear and heaved herself onto the toilet, breathing hard.

Then the next cramp hit. This time Betty heard someone let out a guttural scream, only to realize that the sound was coming out of her mouth. Something fell into the toilet and Betty slipped off the seat and her head hit the cold, hard floor.

Her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat. The cool floor felt good against her cheek. The pain was blinding her. Black spots swam before her eyes. Her breathing sounded too loud.

A vague memory of the bathroom door opening. Alice Cooper screaming. Strangers lifting her up. A woman telling her to breathe. And then, darkness.

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Some sort of machinery was beeping. Betty opened her eyes. Immediately, she could tell that she was not in her room. The lights were too bright and everything was too white.

She tried to raise her hand but felt something her arm. Looking down, Betty saw a tube in her arm that went up and connected to an IV next to her bed. She was in the hospital. But how?

“Betty! She’s awake! Polly, call Jughead.” A voice next to her said.

A frightened face swam in front of her, and green eyes peered down at her.

“Mom?” Betty’s voice was hoarse.

“I’m right here, honey. You’re okay. You’re fine,” Alice took Betty’s hand. 

“Is- Is everything alright? How long have I been out?”

“A little over a day. They had to keep you under for some time.”

“Wha…. Why are we here?”

“Oh, Betty. I’m so sorry,” Alice said, and that’s when Betty noticed the tears in her mother’s eyes.

“Mom.” Now Betty could feel herself panicking. “What do you mean? What’s wrong?”

The door burst open and Jughead stood in the doorway, his hair a mess, his eyes wild and sleep-deprived. There was a faint shadow of stubble across his cheeks and chin. He was wearing his shirt inside-out, Betty noticed.

“The baby’s gone, Betty. You had a miscarriage.”

Gone? Something didn’t sound right. How could a baby just be gone? Silly Mom, Betty thought to herself. She laughed.

Everyone was staring at her in horror, she realized and stopped.

“She’s in shock.” It was Polly who spoke up. 

No, she wasn’t. She was perfectly fine. So was little Julie. Right?

A wave of images crashed into Betty’s mind and suddenly, she was reliving the previous day’s events. The cramps, the pain, and the blood, so much blood…

No. She couldn’t have lost the baby. She just couldn’t have. Tears filled up in her eyes and Betty’s vision went blurry. She felt as if a chunk of her had been torn away, leaving her raw and bleeding. Her Julie, her sweet Julie…

A scream built up in the back of her throat and Betty let it out, horrible and devastating. She hit away her mother’s reaching hands, thrashing and writhing. Through the tears and the crying, Betty saw Jughead still in the doorway, unmoving. Why was he so still? Why wasn’t he upset? Didn’t he care at all?!

Suddenly, nurses were pushing past him and into the room. They restrained Betty’s arms and legs but she tried to fight them off, to no use. One of the nurses plunged a syringe into Betty’s arm and a liquid flowed through her veins.

Betty’s eyelids started to feel heavy, and sleep overtook her.

The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was Jughead turning and leaving the room, not looking back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys:)  
> The next part will be the continuation of the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it so far!  
> xx  
> Rhea


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a decade since Betty left Riverdale when she was sixteen. Now, the death of an old friend brings her back to the town she grew up in and loved. And along with it, the return of old friends, memories, and a love that has haunted her for the past ten years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of miscarriage and gore.

A metallic taste filled her mouth as soon as the words left it.

_Miscarriage._

A word she had vowed never to say again. A memory that she had pushed far, far down, desperate to be free of it. Those long, agonizing days that had followed the miscarriage had nearly destroyed her. She’d spent them in her bed, trying to drown the noise. Nights were far more daunting. She’d scream herself awake, the images of shriveled, unborn babies and rivers of blood haunting her dreams. The nightmares grew worse and worse, carving out a hollow in Betty’s chest.

No one ever came to visit her, too afraid of the wild, ill girl with PTSD. Not even Jughead. So she stopped caring. She stopped feeling. She stopped truly living. She only existed.

Alice was growing wearier day by day. She didn’t know how to coax her grief-stricken daughter out of the dark place she had entered. Betty saw the toll it was taking on her mother. Alice would snap at her at any time, fed up with Betty’s sorrow. Her sarcastic comments pinched Betty’s heart.

_My fault. My fault. My fault._ The panic attacks grew worse. But Alice Cooper didn’t see them.

Betty saw the toll it was taking on everyone around her. So, in an effort to save them from herself, she went to Polly for help.

Polly willingly agreed to help her in a desperate attempt to save her sister’s life. And without a word, Betty disappeared from Riverdale.

But now, here she was, her mind numb and her heart cold as she reopened closed doors.

Jughead’s bewildered expression softened.

“Betty, that wasn’t your fault. You know that.”

Betty sniffled, dragging the back of her wrist across her nose.

“Maybe it was, Jug. Maybe it was because I did something wrong.”

“No, it wasn’t. The doctor said that sometimes miscarriages happened without the mothers doing something wrong. And that was definitely what happened in our case.”

Instinctively, he stretched his hand as if to touch her shoulder but thought twice and drew it back.

“And you did not fail me, Betty. Don’t think that for even a second, okay?”

Betty nodded, wiping the tears away.

“I’m sorry for leaving,” she whispered. “I just didn’t want to hurt anybody. I didn’t even tell my mom. Only Polly knew. And I- I didn’t even say goodbye.”

Jughead was quiet. The guilt was killing Betty. How could she have done that to him? She had loved him with all her heart.

The afternoon sun glared down at them, reflecting off the water. It seemed so cruel, Betty thought, how everything was still beautiful after all this time. How, no matter what happened, the trees would always grow back to their towering heights. How the bushes would always be overflowing with berries. How the animals would still come back to their homes. And how the sun would rise every day, without missing a beat.

It may take some time, but in the end, everything was restored to its former glory. It had been ten years since she’d left. She’d had ten years to pull herself back together and start over. But now, it was time to make amends.

“Jughead,” she said, turning to face him. “Take me to my mother’s grave.”

 

This was the second time she was going to a cemetery that weekend. Betty knelt near her mother’s grave, her hands curled into fists. This was the women who had neglected her in her time of grief, the woman who had pushed her away. Betty had missed the funeral for a reason. So what was she here for now?

Jughead seemed to sense her hesitance. He knelt down next to her.

“Hey, you okay?” He was using the comforting voice that always made Betty feel safe.

“I just- I don’t know what to say. I don’t think ‘sorry’ is enough,” Betty admitted.

“Why don’t you tell her how you feel now?”

Betty sighed.

“Hey, mom. I’m back. Yeah, it’s been ten years. I know I didn’t talk to you after I left. But that didn’t mean that I didn’t love you. I just didn’t want to be a burden anymore. I didn’t want you to have to deal with my sorrow.”

The words started to pour out of her mouth.

“I moved to Washington with Polly’s help. Now I’m in New York.”

Betty’s voice became urgent.

I’m sorry I left, mom. I’m sorry I caused you so much pain. I’m sorry for everything. It was stupid and cowardly of me to run, I know, but I had to. I just did. Polly told me how upset you were. But I couldn’t bring myself to come back.”

She felt a tear fall down her cheek.

“I should’ve called you. Or at least wrote you a letter. But instead, I let you die thinking that I didn’t love you or care for you. That’s not true. Of course, I love you. I was just hurt and in pain. But I know that that’s not an excuse to have never contacted you. I’m so sorry, mom.”

She was unabashedly crying now. After a moment, Jughead’s arms wrapped around her and held her tightly. Betty buried her face in his shirt, grateful for the gesture. He was warm and the faint scent of pine needles clung to him. A feeling of warmth coursed through Betty’s body. There, in his arms, she felt safer than she had in a long time.

 

They grabbed dinner at Pop’s and went back to the trailer to eat. The sun had sunk low in the sky and its final rays were just disappearing.

The trailer had not changed at all. It still had that homely feeling accompanied by the old couch and dimly lit living room. A few beer bottles sat on the kitchen counter and newspapers were stacked on the coffee table. Betty smiled.

Jughead took out the burgers and set them on the dining table, inviting Betty to sit down.

They both bit into their burgers, juice dripping from the sides. Jughead moaned softly, his eyes closed.

“Burger orgasm?” Betty joked.

“Better than any orgasm I’ve ever had,” Jughead replied, eyes still closed.

“That’s not what I remember you saying the night of Veronica’s confirmation.”

Jughead’s eyelids flew open and he raised his eyebrows.

Betty started to apologize, afraid she’d crossed a line, but Jughead’s eyes glinted mischievously.

“I remember you not being able to say anything at all after it.”

His gaze drifted to look at something behind her and Betty turned to see what it was. The couch sat there, inviting them to sink into the cushions. A memory of an incredible and breathless night passed through Betty’s mind and she blushed. Changing the topic, she spoke-

“Why do you still wear the ring?”

“Huh?”

“If you aren’t married anymore, then why do you still wear the ring?”

Jughead twisted the band on his finger and sighed.

“This is going to sound really sentimental and corny, but I still wear the ring so that no one approaches me.”

Betty stared at him, uncomprehensive.

“I haven’t been seriously interested in anyone since us, Betty. And I can’t be. So the ring is kind of like a guard against interested women.”

It shouldn’t have been funny, but Betty couldn’t help it. She took a bite of her burger to muffle her laugh.

“Go ahead,” Jughead said, shaking his head. “Laugh.”

But there was a small smile on his face. Betty repressed her laugh, looking down at her plate. For some reason, she felt relieved. Jughead didn’t even want to date anyone else. It felt reassuring in a way. A sudden thought crossed Betty’s mind. She had felt the same way over the past decade. None of the men she had gone out with had been remotely as wonderful as Jughead had been. Sure, they’d been polite and decent, but there was no click.

She looked up and saw Jughead staring at her, his expression unreadable. His blue eyes were fixated on her green ones, a longing look in them. So could this be fate? That they came back together ten years later, still in love? Wait….. did she still love him? Did she still love Jughead? No, that couldn’t be it. She didn’t believe in fate. Everything that happened was for a logical and practical reason. That was how the world worked. There was no such thing as fate or destiny. Your actions decided your future. But even so, a little voice inside her head told her-

Betty cleared her throat.

“Shall we clean up?”

Jughead broke his gaze from hers. He took off the ring and set it on the table.

“Um, yeah. Sure.” He moved to grab the paper bag at the same time Betty did. His fingertips grazed hers and the touch sent a tingle of electricity through her spine.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, moving to grab the burger wrappers. There was an uncomfortable silence as they cleaned the table. After they finished, Betty rubbed her hands together.

“I should probably get going,” she gestured towards the door. “Thanks for today, Jughead. I had a great time.”

“Me too,” Jughead said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Betty noticed that the ring lay on the dining table, unforgotten. She suppressed a smile. Gathering her things, she turned to open the front door.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Her hand froze on the doorknob.

“What?” she asked, turning back to face Jughead. His gaze shifted from the ground and his eyes bore into hers.

“Why didn’t you tell _me_? I was grieving too. But I didn’t run. I get that you didn’t want your mom to know but why not me? All I ever did was love you, Betty.”

“Jug-“

“No, Betty,” he said, his voice rising. His whole frame was shaking with rage. “I didn’t run away when you told me you were pregnant. I was ready to care for the baby and be a good father, better than mine had been. I went with you to the doctor’s appointments and I did everything I could. But you still ran away. Was it my fault? Is it because I loved you too much?”

“Jug, you know that’s not true,” Betty said desperately. She reached out to touch him but he pushed her hands away.

“Isn’t it though? Why else would you leave without saying goodbye to me?”

“Because of how you reacted Jughead!” Now it was Betty’s turn to be angry. “Why did you run!? That day at the hospital, after the miscarriage- you took one look at my grief and ran! Why?”

“Because I just lost a child, Betty. It wasn’t just you. She was my daughter too. And I saw how upset you were, I saw what it had done to you, and I knew it was my fault. I got you pregnant. It was my fault you went through that pain. And when you found out what had happened, your screams broke me, Betty. I was a sixteen-year-old kid who’d just lost a daughter. And now I was losing the only person that mattered to me. I was losing you.”

“Then why didn’t you ever come and visit? I was in my room, alone and miserable. I thought I’d failed you, Jughead. I thought you didn’t love me.” Angry tears welled up in Betty’s eyes.

“You think I haven’t thought about that for the past ten years?!” Jughead erupted. “You think I haven’t regretted my decision to stay away?!”

They were face to face now, his nose centimeters away. His eyes were dark blue, a fire burning in them. But it wasn’t an angry fire. It was an electric, energy-filled fire. Her breath hitched.

“Well, you were wrong.”

His lips crashed into hers, and a storm tore through Betty’s chest, breaking down all the walls she’d built around herself. She kissed him back hard, as his hands roughly grabbed her face, pulling her closer to him. She dropped her things on the floor and grasped his collar.

So maybe it was fate after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys:)  
> I'm a little late with updating this week but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. As you can tell, quite a few pending questions have been answered in this part. I love hearing your feedback so leave a comment if you liked it!  
> xx  
> Rhea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys:)  
> This is a new fic I'm currently working on. Updates will be as regular as possible but I can't say for sure how often I will post. But I hope y'all like it enough to stick around for as long as it takes to finish this.  
> xx  
> Rhea


End file.
